<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bon appetite by Raven_emerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605597">Bon appetite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald'>Raven_emerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Chef Thor, Falling In Love, Food Sex, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Waiter Loki, hotel buisness.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a chef in the famous French hotel, Guesteau's. Loki is a waiter who has joined recently and Loki's responsibility is given to Thor.<br/>Thor loves Loki and Loki loves Thor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again!<br/>This is a story in which Thor and Loki are not gods. Thor is a chef and Loki is a waiter.<br/>Thor and Loki are complete fools falling in love.<br/>I was inspired by a beautiful fanart of Loki and Thor as waiter and chef.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Special order, jambalaya for three customers."</p><p>The voice echoed through the whole Guesteau's kitchen which was now filled with many people.</p><p>Thor sighed as he stood up from his chair and moved to the kitchen. It had just been a minute since he had left the kitchen to take a minute rest at the counter.</p><p>Today was a busy day. Very busy day. It was a weekend<br/>in France and there was this new dish in trend which was being given to the customers in an offer today. So many things going and too many things to cook. Thor was not a main chef, ofcourse not. And he did not usually have this much heavy work daily. But today, the main chef had dragged every chef as there were too many orders to prepare.</p><p>Thor growled being irritated at the heavy work as he saw the orders and wore his white apron, pulling out from the bottom cupboard. His footsteps were muffled by many people speaking as he went to the kitchen counter and prepared all the dish he was to do. Jambalaya.</p><p>He pulled out a pan from the desk and placed it on the counter. Here we go. He went to the next counter where another dish was being prepared to borrow a pack of olive oil. He tossed the cap of it and poured some amount on the pan. This was boring. Well it was too boring today. Pulling out the cut pieces of chicken, he tossed them into the cooling pan.</p><p>He pulled out the knife and started chopping the sausages in round large circles with his large, experienced fingers. He groaned, ignoring the noise outside and concentrated on the slic music of the knife which was chopping the sausages. He pushed the chopped circle sausages into the pan as he went for the another pan and set this one at the stove with a minimum flame. As the baking of chicken and sausages were done on the stove, he pulled the pan towards his side and went out to bring the vegetables. Thor pushed all the garbage which was fallen on the ground, making a way for himself to walk as he bought a bag of needed vegetables.</p><p>And now the chopping work. Thor loved cutting and chopping vegetables. He admired it. The way the smooth blade would slice the soft vegetables, the was the vegetables would engulf around the sharp blade. He loved the way the vegetables used to be sliced in an absolute perfection. He loved sharp and swift way the knife whold cut things in one chop. He loved knives and knife works.</p><p>Thor smiled as he picked up the green capcicum or bell pepper at what they call and stated chopping them in long thin slices.</p><p>One other hand, he stirred the chicken and the sausages as he was not to let them be burnt, as he poured some amount of olive oil on the new pan on which the chopped vegetables would be soon placed.</p><p>He did not have a problem in doing multiple works at a time. Cooking was an incredibly helpful art. And you need to do multiple tasks at once in many dishes. Like now, if he just concentrated on chopping, then the chicken would be burnt and the sausages would be too much brown, ruining the taste. He had two hands ofcourse the God has given him, to do so many works.</p><p>He picked up the knife to slice the leftover green bell pepper into long slices before pulling out a different colour of bell pepper and chopping it.</p><p>Jambalaya was a beautiful dish filled with different variety of vegetables of different colours. And it was also a French dish, and hence called a special dish in this hotel.</p><p>He looked at the chicken once to see if they were baked and brown, and pulled out the pan turning off the flame after the chicken was baked properly and the sausages being oak brown.</p><p>He had chopped three different colour of bell pepper. Green, yellow and red. Nice right? That's why this dish looked beautiful.</p><p>Thor hummed the nineteenth century Jambalaya song which was written and sang be Hank Williams as he took out the celery and started chopping them into nice big square pieces. Whenever he had an order to prepare jambalaya, he remembered Hank Williams' song, which also had the same name. He wonder why Hank had kept a dish's name to his song. Well he loved the song. He sang it in a low voice, chopping more celery.</p><p><em>"Jambalaya and a crawfish pie and fillet gumbo.<br/>Cause tonight I'm gonna see my ma cher a mi o<br/>Pick guitar full fruit jar and be gay o<br/>Son of a gun we'll have bug fun on the bayou</em><br/>Mm m hmm"</p><p>Chopped three types of bell pepper, celery and neatly chopped thin white onion were ready in front of him by the time he was finished with the song.</p><p>He added some garlic and sauted it with a required flame on the stove, to mix the vegetables with the oil.</p><p>He picked up another bowl in which he put crushed tomatoes, chichen stock and an adequate amount of uncooked rice.</p><p>He went to pick up the spices and added one spoon of dried thyme, some Cajun seasoning, a spoon of Cayenne pepper and one bay leaf. He then chopped the meat in thick circles and put it into the pan, and set it on the second stove, keeping it in simming or minimum flame. He took a deep breath and smelled the dish. It had a nice smell of garlic. He covered the pan and stirred the pan of vegetables, removing the pan as they were cooked well.</p><p>The vegetables on the other pan were soft with a nice burnt small shade at some places, making it look tasty.</p><p>He added the vegetables to the pan which was on the stove and stirred it, adding white and cleaned shrimp to it. Al the last adding chopped okra or ladies finger to the pan and started stirring it.</p><p>This was the boring part where you need to just stir it without doing anything else but standing.<br/>He opened the plate which covered the pan after the shrimps were cooked perfectly and removed the bay leaf.<br/>He added salt and pepper, and served it in three plated, notifying a worker to give the dish to the waiter so that he can serve it.</p><p>Then he rolled his eyes and jumped on the counter to sit there untill the day was over. Not much time was there befor he going home. It was already late evening, and he could see the night starting out and the beautiful graduation on the sky of Paris.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>It was late night by the time he was leaving the kitchen when he was called by the main chef. He huffed and let out a sharp breath, being annoyed and went to the room the chef had called him. What did they want from him? Today was a very busy day and not that every chef had already left the hotel.</p><p>His footsteps echoed through the hall as he peeped through the door to noticed the chef and another person speaking in soft voices.</p><p>As he went inside the room, the he chocked on nothing but air and stumbled to stand on his feet, seeing a beautiful creature speaking with the main chef.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a long while since I have updated, I was busy with the other stores. Written so many.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor looked at the heavenly creature speaking to the chest leaning to the desk behind. So beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>He moved inside the room to admire the creature. He was so gorgeous. </p><p> </p><p>Tall and lean figure. A thick black leather fabric covered from collar to toes, barely leaving anyone to have a glance at the pale soft skin. Skin as pale as a ghost, but yet so beautifully shining in the dim light. Those long thin fingers, decorated with black nail polish swirling around from time to time while speaking about something. The raven hair falling elegantly from his peak sharp broad shoulders, combed neatly and shining. The lithe figure long as a statue, the long lean legs in a crossed position, thin hands covered with black leather clothes. And not to mention of the slender hips, verging down a curve to meet the round perfect ass-</p><p> </p><p>"Thor!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you even paying attention to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Thor nodded as a quick response.</p><p> </p><p>"Then did you understand what I said?"</p><p> </p><p>What did he say? Come on Thor, think you idiot. What did the chef say? Slender hips..round perfect ass..leans and lithe figure.something about sex..- shut up Thor that's not what he has said.</p><p> </p><p>The chef sighed and continued speaking.</p><p>"Well lookes like you have. Then if it has been all clear, then I'll leave you two here and you know what to do" the chef turned to Thor and winked, leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>What  in the hell was ha suppose to do? And why did the chef wink? What was he suppose to do? Have a sex- shut up Thor stop it. Stop thinking about <em>that</em>.</p><p> </p><p>All the while admiring the beauty, Thor noticed the young man move uncomfortably and speak with a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Um..where..when shall we start?"</p><p> </p><p>Start what?!! What did that mean? Was it really about having sex? Well then Thor had no objection in taking the angel to his bed. Wait this was a man, so not an angel,..he was a god.. and having a sex with- stop it. That's not what chefs do.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..what your name?"</p><p> </p><p>The youngster raised his eyebrow in question and wrinkled his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to the chef that much"</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked at the chef as he struggled and stuttered to speak with him.</p><p> </p><p>Well Loki had to admit that the chef was handsome. Very handsome. The first time Loki had saw him till now, there was a flush in his cheeks, never getting off and his body heating up. The chef, Thor, was indeed very handsome and had a charismatic figure. The blond h short hairs cropped messily and dirty, yet attractive. The vibrant blue eyes shining and wide with amusement, and no explanation of those rigid muscles. Thor had taken his apron off baring his muscles, poking out from the tight fitting shirt showing the clean packs just like how Loki loved. The sun kissed skin shining bright wih the dim yellow light of the room and those thick arms and thighs, as that if a trunk of a tree. And that smile. A smile so comfortable and would lit up the whole city from it. So warm and comfortable. Loki was so busy in looking at the handsome man standing in front of him that he too had not payed any attention to the main chefs talk. He could not tear his eyes from Thor.</p><p> </p><p>The poor main chef had become an fool of himself wasting his time speaking with two idiots.</p><p> </p><p>Loki and Thor looked into each other eyes. Thor looked bending to capture into the grass green eyes, loving the way the young waiter flushed with such beautiful scarlet blush. Thor moved forward and tilted his head to have a small kiss on those plump soft red lips, seeing the emerald gens get wide.</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked in with eyes into Thor's stinging blue eyes as the warm lips came with contact with his soft ones, surprising him. It felt so good. Loki had kissed many times before, but this was something else. This was so comforting.</p><p> </p><p>Thor quickly flinched back with guilty. What had he done? Had he gone insane? What had-</p><p>Thor looked in wide yes as the younger grasped his cheeks with force, nails digging in as he pulled Thor to another kiss, pressing his lips to those soft wet lips. Thor felt as if he was in heaven as Loki moved his toungue inside his mouth, urging him to move. Thor moved as they both started rolling thier toungue, Thor's bug hands covering the delicate flushed cheeks as they kissed till they were satisfied, living in heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Loki pulled out to take in some air, as Thor looked into the swollen flushed now crimson colour so beautiful lips. Face fully blushed red and green eyes, having a glint of love in it. Love for Thor.</p><p>And so had their first kiss been.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, it is late night now, so would you mind staying at my place this night Loki?"</p><p> </p><p>"No I don't mind." He said, winking his eyes and shoting out a challenging smile at the smiling golden face.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy day 🌼❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it!🤗<br/>The Guesteau's hotel reference was ken from the Disney movie Ratatouille 😉😉<br/>Wait for many more chapters 💗<br/>And if anyone needs the recipe for Jambalaya, then you have it. Thor is teaching you in this chapter honey.. just look at the way he does and do it😉😆😆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>